


Costume《Venom/Eddie》

by night92



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: 關於萬聖節的小短文。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Costume《Venom/Eddie》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ 一點點的Venom/Eddie，慣例甜餅走向，OOC。
> 
> ★ 萬聖節快樂！
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

望向被大量黑色和橙色裝飾的街道，Eddie點燃手中的煙將它夾在指間，對著夜晚微涼的空氣輕緩地吐出白煙，瞇起眼睛伸手揉了揉額角。他的右頸邊一團黑色物體泛著黏液光澤突兀地從肩膀上冒出，蒼白的眼睛搭上佈滿利牙的口中伸出的鮮紅舌頭，兩個腦袋並排造成的恐怖對比讓每一個經過酒吧的路人投來激賞的目光，更有不少人比出手勢和口哨，朝著他喊去各種應景的稱讚。

這體驗Venom感覺十分新鮮。以他過去的經驗來說，很少有人類看見他們不會腿軟一屁股摔到地上高聲求饒的，但今天卻是個明顯的特例，他正大光明的和Eddie一起出現，卻沒有一個人類對他們表現出恐懼。

他覺得很有趣，倒不是說Venom不愛見到人類對他的畏懼，事實上，他一直挺享受那種更高等掠食者的特別待遇，但Eddie並不喜歡那些尖叫和眼神，以至於他無時無刻的限制著他的共生體不在大庭廣眾下隨意現身。

『Eddie。』

「怎麼？」他懶散地靠在酒吧外牆的角落，裡頭直刺耳膜的音樂和人聲鼎沸的喧鬧隱約地穿透而出。就是這些聲音讓他被逼著逃難一樣的從狂歡派對裡跑出來，落得只能在巷子邊抽煙的下場。

『人類不怕我們，為什麼？』Venom轉動腦袋，朝著一個拉住父母手路過他們面前的小男孩惡意地咧開滿嘴利牙，換來他包含些微恐懼和大量興奮感的尖叫。

Eddie再次揉了揉額角，將手中的煙叼在嘴上，「因為今天是個特殊節日，Venom，」他雙手插在口袋聳聳肩，「萬聖節。」

『就因為一個節日？』Venom轉了轉頭，看著街道上四散的人潮。

街上每一個人或多或少的帶上各種裝扮，故事和傳說中的角色紛紛在路邊遊蕩，特別被孩子們喜愛的英雄們也不會缺席，新聞裡常見的身影更是被縮小簡化的出現，孩子們轉動手上的小錘子或小盾牌，高舉手中的南瓜桶在每個門口尖聲大喊。

打開門的主人提著大量的糖果餅乾分送給小英雄和小鬼怪小天使們，他們臉上亮起的笑容配上色彩鮮豔的糖果紙，身處黑暗和橙橘的佈景中，像一個怪誕又甜美的夢境。

Venom緊盯著孩子們手上的橘色桶子，傳達過去的渴望讓還在專注抽著煙的Eddie立刻被嗆得咳嗽連連。

『我們也要，Eddie。』

來了。Eddie拼命把肺裡的空氣都咳出去，一雙眼睛被生理的淚水充滿，而他現在也的確有點想流淚。

「不，夥計，我，我們，」好不容易喘過氣，Eddie立刻拒絕，他嚴肅的說，「年齡已經超過了，好嗎，那是小孩子才會做的事。」

『但我們想要。』Venom的興致沒有被打擊，他顯然一點也不懂人類年齡限制的問題，就像他常掛在嘴上的“我們可以做任何想做的事”，而他現在想做的事就是拖著成年、甚至該稱中年人的Eddie去敲開每個門口，將裡頭的糖果餅乾巧克力全都搶來。

Eddie表示拒絕。

絕不。

※

Venom直接讓他體會了一下什麼叫做Venom想做的事誰都無法阻止。

被黑色黏液扯住身體硬性黏在門廊前，Eddie快氣瘋了，但他的手還是不由自主的被抬起，扣響棕紅色的大門。門口很快被打開了。

『Trick or treat。』Venom學著之前看到的孩子們，用粗啞的恐怖片嗓音說。他現在把自己包覆在Eddie的頭部，形成共生體蒼白的眼睛和咧開的尖牙，從旁邊的角度看來，就是一個正常的Eddie的身體，但肩膀以上長了一顆猙獰的黑色頭顱，四周還豎著幾根散發光澤的觸手。裡面的Eddie是崩潰的，但他半點聲音都發不出來，該死的外星生物強制堵住了他的嘴，他只能在腦子裡不斷咒罵，他肯定Venom有聽見，但他選擇無視他的宿主。

開門的是個有著慈祥外表的大齡女士，她束著灰白色的髮絲，捂住嘴，一雙鏡片下的眼睛驚訝的睜大。

看看你的爛主意，她會被我們嚇死，在我們嚇死任何人之前快點放開我！Eddie在腦中大聲地怒罵。

「噢，親愛的，你的裝扮實在太令人驚艷了！萬聖節快樂！」那位女士開口，她對著Eddie和Venom發出讚嘆，「非常的逼真！你一定花了不少心思吧，光是這個心思，」她咯咯笑著，手裡從旁抓起大把大把顏色鮮艷的糖果餅乾，塞進Venom手裡抓著的炸雞桶——他剛剛決定加入要糖行列後順手撿來用的，「絕對值得豐厚的獎勵。」

Venom顯然非常高興，他甚至伸出長長的粉紅色舌頭舔了一下那位女士的手，讓她表情更加驚奇的不住稱讚。Eddie非常無語，這和他的預期完全相反。這些人都瘋了嗎，他十分不解，一個咧著大嘴的外星生物外表是萬聖節裝扮？認真的？

無論Eddie對這個社區人們的危險意識有多難以置信，Venom手裡的炸雞桶的確飛快地充實起來，並且還換來無數的讚美和驚嘆，其中一家開門的年輕人更是對他們投來崇拜的目光。他興奮過度的眼神讓Eddie懷疑這傢伙開門前是不是正在享受嗨破天際的煙管時光。

「太厲害了，老兄，」他不住地繞著Eddie他們打轉，眼神充滿過度的熱情和欽佩，「我是學特效化妝的，但我還是做不出來你這樣的傑作，能跟我拍張照嗎？你實在太酷了！」

Venom沒有拒絕，而Eddie沒辦法拒絕，於是年輕人興奮的站到他們身邊舉起手機拍了一張角度絕佳的相片，然後將大量的巧克力塞進炸雞桶。Venom十分滿意。

「你玩夠了嗎。」被Venom拖著跑遍差不多整個社區，Eddie已經認命了，他筋疲力盡的對似乎想跑遍全國搶光所有糖果的共生體問。

『好吧，Eddie，』Venom能感覺到他的疲憊，他看看滿溢的炸雞桶考慮了一會，『最後一個。』

謝天謝地。Eddie在腦子裡幾乎要歡呼出聲，不必Venom操控就自動抬腳朝他答應的最後一家走去，那間屋子位在街道的尾端，和其他房屋有點距離。

他們伸手敲響大門，裡頭先是一陣吵雜，像是有人撞翻了些什麼，接著一段安靜，隨後門扇才被打開。一個禿頭的健壯男人出現在門口，他沒有任何應景的萬聖節裝扮，兇惡的眼神閃爍著，在看見他們時明顯的被嚇了一跳。

『Trick or treat。』Venom說。

這句話像是點醒了男人，他嘴裡低聲的咒罵了幾句，隨手抓了幾顆糖扔進桶子裡，旋即就想把門拍上。但他沒有成功，Eddie伸手擋住了門片。

你先別說話，Venom。他的語調異常嚴肅，還帶著一點急切，共生體有些好奇地乖乖照做。

「你想做什麼，小子。」門口的男人語氣惡劣的問，眼睛神經質的向一旁飄去又很快地移回來，他的身體緊繃，像是隨時想對他們揮上一拳。

「沒什麼，老兄，抱歉抱歉，」Eddie輕鬆的朝他說，「我只是想問問Jack在不在，那傢伙跟我們約好酒吧見卻連個影子都沒有呢。」他說完還裝模作樣的朝屋裡張望。

「他不在，你可以滾了。」男人側身遮擋住他的視線，惡狠狠的回答，不等他再問什麼便將門甩上。他轉身看向屋裡被綁在椅子上的一家三口，和立在一旁拿著槍口對準他們的同夥，露出噁心的微笑。

沒等他走出幾步，剛甩上沒多久的門發出一聲巨響擦過他身邊飛出去，砸在地上裂成一堆碎屑，一個龐大、幾乎填滿整個門口的黑色身影走了進來。

黑色的怪物咧開大得嚇人的嘴，透明的黏液滲過尖利的牙齒往下滴落，長而鮮豔的舌頭伸長蠕動，『開派對啊？』他嘶聲說，將嘴咧得更大了。

禿頭的男人發出恐懼的慘叫，不管不顧的朝怪物接連開槍，子彈打到黑色的身體上發出沉悶的聲響，但卻絲毫沒有造成應有的效果。

『壞人嗎？Eddie。』Venom在槍響間對Eddie問道。

「沒錯。」Eddie回答，看著綁在椅子上似乎快嚇暈的小男孩有些憤怒。

『壞人，』Venom歡快的重複，『我們可以吃掉他們，對吧？』

Eddie沈默了一會，看見男人和他的同夥們似乎發現子彈並不管用，於是扯住那倒楣的一家人準備把他們推出去製造一些空檔好拿來逃跑。

「可以。」他說。然後在慘叫和撞擊聲中閉上眼睛，把他們交給了Venom。

※

早晨的陽光照進狹窄樓間的公寓，Eddie打了一個大呵欠，抓抓肚子，咬著早餐吐司的同時伸手拿過剛從樓下取來的報紙。

他睡眠不足地眨動雙眼。一整個晚上被迫進行萬聖節兒童活動，一大早又被喊著要起床吃糖的共生體吵醒讓他的精神萎靡，抓著報紙Eddie忍不住又打了一個呵欠。

進行了一個晚上有趣活動又咬掉幾個腦袋吃飽肚子的共生體游動在他身邊，伸出細小的觸手捲起炸雞桶裡鮮豔的糖果，一顆顆地拆開包裝，扔進嘴裡咬得喀喀作響，桌面上散落了成堆的包裝紙。Eddie撇了一眼，他不太懂為何Venom明明可以——而且他也通常都是這麼做——一口將全部的糖果倒進嘴裡，現在卻要吃得這麼的緩慢。雖然這也不干他的事。

Eddie聳聳肩，將注意力轉回攤開的報紙上，一整橫幅的“神秘扮裝英雄拯救無辜家庭”的粗黑標題映入眼裡，害他差點沒把吐司哽在喉嚨。

「搞什麼......」他連忙把食物嚥進去，抓著報紙看仔細看起來，然後發現幸好沒有人親眼見到事實的情況，只不過是記者根據逃脫後的受害者和警方的描述片段而撰寫出的新聞。他鬆了口氣，但在眼角瞄到篇幅角落的一張小照片時又是一陣的無語。

一個年輕男孩笑得燦爛，他和一旁有著恐怖頭顱的扮裝者快樂地自拍，下方列著一小段同樣加粗的字體：“最佳萬聖節裝扮投稿照片！”

『我們喜歡這個節日，』Venom湊過來看了一眼後抬頭宣佈，他捲起一條巧克力棒扔進嘴裡，『我們明年也要參加。』

共生體興致勃勃地伸出好幾根小觸手朝著整桶零食山伸去，Eddie眼神渙散的盯著天花板，開始思考下一次萬聖節是不是該把自己鎖在儲藏室拼死不踏出去一步。

Happy Halloween。

呵。

FIN


End file.
